Sleeping Beauty
by Mizuki06
Summary: Fairytale is really just fairytale... story that can't happen in the real world... but maybe its happy ending might come true. Tsuna's conscious/spirit's met with Xanxus when he came to visit. X27 TYL - Future arc setting.


**Warning: Slight OCC at the end, cursing, BL/Yaoi/BoyxBoy, a bit spoiler from the future arc.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

-Sleeping beauty-

.  
Sitting on his coffin as a lifeless spirit in this dark forest was lonely.

Crying alone in the rain that pass through him as if he was nothing hurt.

Thinking that everyone slowly forgetting him was painful.

It was frustrating to know that he was sitting here, useless, when his family could be fighting, hurting and dying right now.

But..

.

He knew, Tsunayoshi knew, that being dead like this...was only temporary. He just need to wait until his past self come and save the family like he had expected.

So just for a little longer... for the things that he cared... a little longer.

Heavy footsteps approaches him, sent the water on the ground splashing up. The tree's shadows hid the man's face. Tsuna looked up at the tall, broad figure, his eyes widened slightly.

"Xanxus-san...?" he breathed out, but it wasn't like the other man can hear his shivering voice.

Xanxus wore no expression that Tsuna can understand.  
There was no rage, no hatred on his scarred face but also none of those rare smiles that make Tsuna's heart skip a beat.

His hand held a bottle and the soaking black Varia's coat. Hair and the white shirt stuck to his muscular body due to the water.

"Brat...sorry I'm late" His low voice was still the same as Tsuna last heard it. The Varia's boss slumped down onto the ground next to the Tenth's death bed and leaned against it, with no attention to the wetness below him.

"I was busy with the job...I missed your funeral, I know. Making me coming all the way here, trash...you should feel honor" Xanxus spoke again and opened the bottle, turned out to be an imported vodka from Russia.

.

"Sorry..." Tsuna said, even if Xanxus still can't hear him.

.

Xanxus sat there and started to chug down vodka as if it was water, as if there was no burning sensation in his throat.

Tsuna stayed silent since it was useless.

"You're a lying little bastard." the silence was broken by the other man.

"...do you remember?" he took in a gulp. "the day you assigned me the damn stupid job in America. You smiled and said 'have a safe trip' acting all bossy and shit... I thought you finally grew a backbone..." another swig "Then a fucking asshole called me a few days later, informed me that the boss was dead. You were dead. What the fuck, trash? How can you go off and died like a stupid weakling after beating me? " He clenched his fist, gripping the bottle tighter.

.

"...I'm sorry"

.

"Knowing you stupid trash, you're probably apologizing if you can hear me... pathetic" Xanxus sneered and a soft chuckle escapes Tsuna's lips. Xanxus knew him better than he had known.

"...I was expected to see you smiling and yapping about pathetic things when I come back... Not in this stupid little box, dead... I still haven't..." he trailed off and drank the last bit of liquid in the bottle.

.

"...it was necessary for me to die at this point." Tsuna looked up to the sky as the rain lightened up before stopping, dark clouds cleared the way for the blue sky and bright sun to shine.

.

"Damn it..." Tsuna newly company threw his empty bottle at a nearby tree and let out a string of curses under his breath about stupid alcohol, ran out too quickly.

Xanxus sighed and ran his hand through his wet hair, slicking them back as he did, revealing more scars on his forehead. Tsuna extended his hand and touched them gently, or at least...tried to... since the hand passed right through the other's head. A ringing sound startled him, and he pulled his slender hand back, eyes stared at his laps.

The Varia flipped open his phone, and scowled as a loud voice yelled at him. He closed his eyes and threw the phone into a tree, next to the shattered bottle.  
Classic Xanxus.

"...brat, I'm going now. Sine you're wasting my time, stupid trash..." Xanxus got on his knees before staring down on the coffin, his hand moved to the lid and slid the top off a little bit.

Tsuna's body met his eyes.

Tsuna gazed down at his body...laying with white lilies around him, wearing his expensive suit, fingers intertwined, resting on his stomach and no pulse can be found on his chest. "...what an ugly sight huh?"

That white pale skin of _his_ Tsuna, Xanxus's cold hand caressed the equally cold cheek. Those soft brown locks of hair of _his_ Tsuna, his fingers stroke them so gently.  
The pink lips now faded color of _his _Tsuna , Xanxus pressed his own against.

Red eyes never leave Tsuna's face as he pulled away...  
_His _Tsuna is really dead...

"...I guess even my prince can't wake me up from my slumber... Fairytale will always be fairytale." Tsuna smiled sadly and touched his lips.

The top of the coffin slid shut again. Xanxus stood up, looking down at the vongola crest coffin last time before turned and walked away.

Tsuna grabbed his wrist only to feel air as he passed through Xanxus's flesh once again. He swallowed his 'don't go' before sat down on his coffin again.

.

Seeing Xanxus leaving him behind was lonely.

Not being able to feel his touch and kisses hurt.

Not being able to tell him to stay was painful.

It was frustrating for not telling him those 3 words sooner.

But...  
Just a little longer...

.

* * *

Omake:

The Vongola's tenth family stepped out of the huge white time machine. Irie Shoichi greeted them with a smile and a "Welcome back"

Yamamoto looked around, the Arcobaleno was here, everyone was here. Tsuna was right, his past-self would be able to save the family. 'Of course he would always be right' Yamamoto chuckled mentally.

"By the way..." Gokudera spoke and looked around. Oh that's right... Yamamoto hasn't seen Tsuna since they got back.

"Where's Tsuna?" He finished Gokudera's sentence.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun already went up to the surface" Irie said still smiling.

"He probably went to see him..." Yamamoto said aloud to himself and gotten stares from the others that asked what was he talking about... He gave out a hearty laugh and shook his head 'that's right, they don't know'.

.

_-Somewhere up in the surface of Namimori's forest-_

_.  
_

Tsuna walked slowly taking his time to enjoy the surrounded view of nature. Birds' chirping, rustling sound of trees as the wind passed, the sun shined brightly above him, the air was fresh as he took in a breath. A wide smile spread across his face as he felt a presence of someone familiar...

"Welcome back, scum" Xanxus said with a scowl like always as Tsuna turned around to him, wearing that stupid smile. Unaffected by his expression... the boy threw himself in Xanxus's arms and he wrapped his arms around the boy's thin frame and buried his face in the boy's shoulder, holding him tight.

After all these years... Tsuna was still small compared to him... seemed so easy to break … next time... definitely... Xanxus will be the one to protect this brat.

"Mhm.. I'm back for good this time" Xanxus could tell Tsuna was smiling. "I forgot to tell you something before you left for America" The boy looked up and smiled a little bit more. His cheeks showed a tint of pink as he pulled Xanxus down to his level and whispered something in his ear.

_I love you._

* * *

**Lol didnt know where this came from. I wrote this at night when I was bored.**

**Um hope you like it~ Thanks for reading**

**Sorry about my grammar or spelling mistakes. I tried my best to proofread it heheh**

**I hope I kept them in characters. I didn't intend the Omake to be cheesy lol since they are adults but I guess Tsuna can still be his cute little self around Xanxus :D (IT WAS SO TEMPTING TO THROW IN A KISS!)**

**The only reason I used Yamamoto pov at the beginning of the omake cus I remember there was an episode at the end of the future arc, where he said goodbye to squalo. He asked Squalo that xanxus doesnt want to see Tsuna? Then the shark replied that it would be hell if that happen, and he laughed and asked really?~**  
**hes just being clueless like usual... but me, being an over obsessive X27 fangirl I was like OMG YAMAMOTO KNOWS OF THE TWO SECRET RELATIONSHIP!**

**pfft lol … XD just wanted to share that**

**Thanks for reading again.**


End file.
